Viva Las Vegas (1981)
Plot Overview It's storming in Denver, but that does not stop Blake from flying out to Las Vegas to take care of some business. Krystle wants to go, but Blake tells her to stay home. Fallon, who is over hearing the conversation, has a bright idea - she'll got to Las Vegas with her father. Blake does not find this out, of course, until the plane is in the air. Blake is stuck with Fallon but he wants her to stay out of the way. The storm is very scary for Sammy Jo, who also is having a nightmare about her father. Afraid to be alone, Sammy Jo slips into Steven's room. If Steven does not feel like talking, it does not stop Sammy Jo from slipping into Steven's bed. Steven awakes to find Sammy Jo in his bed, and she tells him of the nightmares. The two engage in some chatter, and Sammy Jo gives Steven a friendly kiss, which is noticed by Alexis. Alexis confronts Krystle about it, but Krystle will not discuss this with Alexis. However, she tells her that she is pregnant. Later, Krystle does talk to Sammy Jo about it. Sammy Jo says it was innocent and Krystle believes her. At the same time, Krystle tells Sammy Jo that she does not want to see her get hurt. On her part, Alexis decides to talk to Steven about his choice in women. Alexis understands that Steven has put his gay life behind him, so maybe he needs some help in picking woman. Of course the only reason Alexis wants Steven to be straight is so that he will inherit Blake's money. Just as Steven does not like Blake interfering in his love life, he is not going to take the same from his mother, who just happened to have been gone for 16 years. Nick's sister, Terry, pays a visit and tries to convince Nick to give up this vendetta against Blake. Nick cannot. Blake is responsible for the suicide of their kid brother, Gianni, who worked for Denver-Carrington in the Mideast and who hanged himself in jail. All Blake had to do was make a phone call, and he did not, and Nick wants to know why. He won't kill Blake, that is too easy, he is going to make him suffer. In Las Vegas, Blake manages to sell a 45% interest in his football team to a Logan Rhinewood. He also has the pleasure of giving Cecil the $9 million to repay the loan and pretty much ends his friendship with Cecil. Cecil is having problems in many of his relationships. Jeff decides to leave ColbyCo and will no longer be Cecil's puppet. Jeff also tells Fallon he can play at her game. After her spat with Jeff, Fallon sees Nick in the hall. The two flirt a little. Nick does not seem interested but comes home to find Fallon ready to seduce him, and Nick takes the bait. With Blake in Las Vegas, Krystle decides to go riding. While on her horse, Champ, Alexis, who had been skeet shooting, decides to fire one last shot - which knocks Krystle from the horse and drag her. Nick, of course, finds her and brings her back to the mansion. Krystle feels fine and is glad nothing happened to the baby. But, just as she is telling Blake she is fine, Krystle feels sharp pain down betweeney. While she is rushed to the hospital, Krystle tells Blake she thinks she is losing the child. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington * James Farentino ... Dr. Nick Toscanni rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Lance LeGault ... Ray Bonning * Carol Bagdasarian ... Terry Toscanni * Warren Berlinger ... Bonning's Bodyguard Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * Edward Ledding .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer Info Alert * This episode was to be the 7th episode of the season. The untitled script for the 6th episode (written by Elizabeth & Richard Wilson) was never filmed. Two scenes were recycled in "Viva Las Vegas" (Fallon telling Blake she comes at Las Vegas with him & Sammy Jo coming into Steven's bedroom and Alexis catching their kiss) while another scene (Steven asking Claudia if she still loves him) was rewritten and used in "The Miscarriage". Production details * Shooting dates: from 15-october-1981 to 23-october-1981 * Deleted scenes : Joseph admonishes Sammy Jo who is putting her rollers in the mansion; Steven talks to Claudia while drinking alcohol in the library; Sammy Jo asks Steven to do roller skating with her. * Shortened scenes : Steven and Sammy Jo talk a little bit longer in bed; Nick takes Krystle in his arms (while she is unconscious). * Unfilmed scenes : Blake waits for Fallon while eating his breafast; Fallon and Blake talk next to the hotel's pool while waiting for Ray Bonning; Fallon and Blake talk in the limousine; Blake phones Krystle but she is out for riding (all the scenes were canceled when it was decided that Blake would meet Ray Bonning in his own hotel's suite). * Filming locations: 20th Century Fox studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks). Quotes * Fallon Carrington Colby: [to Logan Rhinewood's henchman, Ray Bonning] Tell me something, Mr. Bonning. Your clothes are terribly Neiman Marcus. But who makes your shoulder holsters? Gucci?